


Human Nature

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Whole Plot Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to recent events, Fitz and Simmons are gripped by a divisive debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaMuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMuze/gifts).



"Really, Fitz, I understand what you're trying to say, but it's just not logical..."

"Of course it's not bloody logical, Jemma, that's the entire point! We're not talking about mechanics anymore, we're talking about survival instinct."

"Oh, Fitz, honestly..."

"Jemma, you're a biologist, I thought for sure you'd be on my side here! This isn't a question of propriety, it's about people fighting for their lives!"

"Yes, Fitz, I'm well aware of that," Simmons snapped. "But there are larger issues here. As convenient as it might be to pretend that we're talking about some noble, ancient race fighting for their survival, things aren't quite so simple. Having these physical gifts doesn't make someone...superior. Not when the psychological...defeciencies...are so obvious."

"Oh, so that's what it's about." Fitz shook his head. "They're not just monsters, Jemma."

Simmons let out a terse sigh. "I know that. But...they're not really...human either."

Fitz's eyebrows scrunched down. "Of course they're bloody human! We all come from the same—"

"You know what I mean! It would be foolish to think we could understand their motives just because we share some DNA. All I'm saying is that perhaps in the absence of that understanding, you're ascribing some instinctual prowess to people who will probably just let themselves be ruled by fear."

"Ha!" Fitz pointed a triumphant finger in her face. "You just called them people!"

Simmons sighed again. "My point is...in the end, I'm afraid all that power wouldn't amount to much. They'll tear each other apart, and leave sound, rational minds to pick up the pieces after."

* * *

Agent May crossed her arms. Through the glass of the lab, she could see agents Fitz and Simmons gesticulating wildly at each other. She turned to Coulson, who was just standing there watching too.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Like forty minutes." Coulson frowned. "I need some stuff, but I kinda don't want to walk into the middle."

May sighed and squared her shoulders. "Well, I need a transmitter. I'm going in."

"Good luck," Coulson muttered as she slid open the doors to the lab.

"—have to do with this? There's no...oh, Agent May!" Simmons stood up straighter, while Fitz cleared his throat.

"May! Good! Maybe you can settle—"

The elder agent held up her hand. "Don't care. Not a scientist. Just passing through."

"No, but that might actually be what we need," Simmons said brightly. "Someone with an outside view. Someone who can approach the question objectively. Without...preconceptions." She shot Fitz a sharp glance that made him roll his eyes.

May sighed. "Fine."

"We're at a bit of an impasse concerning this problem posed by Skye."

"Well it's not really a problem..." Fitz interjected, and Simmons frowned.

"Given the trajectory of our conversation, I'd say it is. I'd say—"

"Out with it," May snapped, and Simmons fell silent. The Brit daintily cleared her throat.

"Well...the heart of the issue is—"

"Look," Fitz interrupted, "if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?"

May blinked, turned to Fitz, then back to Simmons. She blinked again. "You've been yelling at each other for forty minutes about this?"

Fitz cleared his throat. Simmons glanced down sheepishly. May sighed, pushed between them, grabbed a surveillance transmitter from the shelf behind them, and headed back to the door. When she reached it, she paused.

"Do the astronauts have weapons?"


End file.
